Una forma de convencer a Luffy
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Luffy quiere ir de nuevo a otra isla peligrosa y Nami está harta de poner en riesgo su vida (y su dinero) por las decisiones de su capitán. Por ellos intentará encontrar la forma que sea para convencerlo de no tener que ir.


**.:Una forma de convencer a Luffy:.**

Género: Humor, Romance.

Pareja: LuNa.

Tipo: One-shot = Solo un capitulo.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento ;9

Nota: idea sacada del capítulo 157 del anime :3

.

.

.

Nami chilló. No le salía otra cosa después de enterarse de los planes que tenía su capitán, a pesar de haberle dicho los problemas que había. Estaba empeñado en ir a otra isla llena de peligros, a pesar de lo que eso significaba para la vida de todos y de posiblemente su dinero. Sí, vale, era fuerte. ¡Pero tenía que haber un límite! Y no quería averiguarlo en esa isla. Definitivamente haberlo hecho a él, el capitán fue la peor decisión de todas.

Todos los demás preparaban el barco para zarpar. Incluso Chopper y Ussop a pesar de estar casi llorando por su destino, hacían algo. Y es que todos sabían que si algo se le metía a Luffy entre ceja y ceja, lo haría a como dé lugar.

"No hay forma de pararlo" se quejó en su mente la chica. Y ya había probado con dejar el barco sin navegante, y él había accedido que se quedara allí hasta que ellos volvieran. ¡Como si pudiera hacer eso! Hasta que una posibilidad se le iluminó como una bombilla. Se sonrojó al instante. ¿Tenía que hacer eso? "No… yo no puedo…"

- Ejejeje… - oyó la risa del moreno – el sitio que jamás se debe pisar…

Sí. Si podía. Era su última alternativa y tendría que probarlo. Cerró los ojos e inspiró, para después mirar seriamente la espalda del sueño del famoso sombrero de paja.

- Luffy – lo llamó y cuando se giró le hizo una señal para que se acercara – ven aquí un momento – el aludido se acercó, curioso.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo agarró de la manga de la camisa pero sin mirarlo. Todavía no se creía que fuera a hacer eso.

- Sígueme un momento.

- ¿Yo? – vio a la pelinaranja asentir – vale, ¿has descubierto algo interesante?

- No exactamente…

Y se pusieron en marcha al bosque que tenían justo al lado de la playa. Justo antes de adentrarse en la espesura la voz de Sanji llegó a sus oídos.

- ¿A dónde vas Nami-swan?

Los dos pararon y miraron al rubio unos metros más allá de ellos. Ella no sabía que contestar pero tapó la boca de Luffy al ver que iba a decirles la verdad.

- Sa-Sanji-kun, volveremos en un momento, cuida que nadie salga de la playa ¿vale? – por suerte el rubio no hizo más preguntas y gustoso siguió las ordenes de la navegante.

Cuando estaban ya dentro del bosque no muy lejos de la playa pero lo suficiente para que nadie los viera, se pararon. Por un momento se quedaron el silencio y el moreno se impacientó.

- ¿Ocurre algo Nami? Tenemos que volver – se quejó cruzado de brazos. Encima no veía la expresión de ella porque el flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

Tenía que hacerlo ya, si no él se iría de nuevo con los demás. Levantó la mirada enfrentando sus ojos negros, lo agarró del cuello de su camisa roja y tiró de él pegando sus labios contra los otros.

Luffy abrió los ojos sorprendido sin comprender lo que ocurría. "¿Qué está haciendo Nami? ¿Y porque se siente tan bien?" Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, dejándose llevar por el momento y profundizando sin querer el beso. Eran tan suaves y sabía tan bien…

Cuando empezó a escasear el aire, la de ojos color miel, se separó levemente del muchacho. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas* y la respiración agitada. Ahora era el momento de decírselo, la primera parte de su plan ya estaba hecho. _Hacer que Luffy se prendara de sus labios._ Aunque le había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

- S-si no vamos a esa isla, te dejaré darme otro – miró la expresión del chico, pero no sabía descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Al par de minutos, la típica sonrisa de diversión volvió a adornar las facciones del moreno. Y ella tragó saliva, eso no era buena señal.

- No – contestó justo en el momento en que la agarraba de las muñecas por la espalda y la pegaba al tronco del árbol tras ella. ¿Cuándo la había acorralado? – Vamos a ir a la isla y volveré a comerte los labios.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por la forma directa de hablar de él. Si lo decía así, llegaba a sentir vergüenza. Intentó soltarse, pero el agarre no parecía ceder ni un poco. Lo miró para intentar convencerlo de lo contrario.

- Es besar, no comer labios. – tenían las caras muy cerca y podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus rostros – y además ya no puedes, era un trato – Pero cada vez estaba menos convencida de lo que estaba diciendo. Esos ojos oscuros la miraban con decisión.

- No hubo ningún trato. Y si que puedo – y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios sin ella poder replicar.

"_Y es que sin darse cuenta, había creado un vicio secreto a su capitán. Todos sabían que cuando a Monkey D. Luffy se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, lo conseguía a como diera lugar."_

_._

_._

_._

_FIN._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos a mi primer fanfic de One Piece xD <strong>

**Aunque siempre pensé que si empezaba lo Haría con un ZoSan al parecer me equivoque xD Mi pareja hetero favorita de esta serie fue el primer lugar x3 **

**Se que tengo proyectos pendientes y estoy en ello, pero la mano me quemaba por escribir esto OwO mi madre lo sabe muy bien por que me vio escribirlo a la velocidad de la luz xD y Molestando en la mesa del comedor de paso JAJAJAJA.**

**Pues eso, que no se preocupen que estoy con el resto de historias (que no son muchas) pero cuando la inspiración grita hay que dejarla hacer OwO**

**Espero que os haya gustado y estaría muy agradecida que dejarais algún review para ver como me fue mi primera vez con esta parejita ^^- **

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. ((Mas actualizaciones en mi twitter))**

**Neko-besitos! **


End file.
